tigfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammerfight
Gameplay Gameplay in Hammerfight consists mostly of melee combat in limited spaces, where you use the motion of your mouse to control the motion of your flying machine on screen. Using this motion you can also move the weapon attached to your vehicle, and that way attack, usually by swinging it on your enemies. Because of the physics engine, moving, dodging and attacking efficiently require some practice, but well-delivered blows can give a great sense of satisfaction. There are four main types of weapons: Swords, Maces, Axes and Hammers, and there are usually several examples of each type, though there are more types of swords and maces than axes and hammers. Weapons can be light, heavy, blunt, sharp, and so on, all of which change how they handle. Light, sharp swords allow for fast attacks that cause great damage to unarmored opponents, while heavy blunt maces can easily shatter shields. Adding any extra gear to your vessel, like shields, increases its weight, lowering its maneuverability. You can activate shields to make them spread out around you, protecting you from attacks. During this your movement is severely hindered. The game also introduces thrown weapons, firearms and explosives. While the player needs to attach a firearm to the end of another weapon, thus making aiming require some practice and having the melee weapon behave differently because of the new weight balance, enemies don't have the same limitation, and can aim their projectile weapons freely and with precision. In addition, there are items the game calls "singing gems". These are magical gems with varied properties. Some can freeze your enemies' gear and make it britle, others cause explosions, leech health off your opponents, allow you to become etheral you on may pass unharmed through your enemies' weapons, and create electrical discharges that deal damage to nearby opponents using metallic gear. Most weapons have only one socket for gems, and once socketed the weapon is stuck that way. A few rare ones possess 2 or 3 sockets. There are also small and large gems, which makes them differ in power. There are several modes of play. Only Solo mode is unlocked from the beginning, all the others being unlocked in key points through the single-player campaign. These include: Solo: The single-player campaign, following the game's story. Features all the gameplay of the other mode, though most often you'll be fighting arena battles or several lesser enemies at once. Arena: A series of arena fights against random opponents where you advance levels, each more challenging than the last. You receive rewards, like strong weapons, up until level 20, after which you rewards cease. The game also seems to glitch once you reach level 48. Grim: A hunting mode, which is very similar to Arena, but you have two allies aiding you and you fight a constant barrage of dangerous animals. Each attempt has three rounds against waves of lesser enemies, and then ends in a sort of boss fight against a large 'polyp'. Killing it usually allows the player to collect new gems. Hammerball: A mode where you use a wooden hammer to try and hit a stone ball as high as possible, being scored accordingly and able to break your previous high scores. Tribal War: A free-for-all combat mode where you fight masses of other flying machines and dynamite-throwing worm airships. You regenerate health over time in this mode, and you are rewarded with a new weapon each time you win. Hall: Not so much a game mode as an area you can access that holds all your gifted/stolen/bought weapons and gear, and has a wooden target for practice. In here you can also buy new weapons, though which weapon is available in arbitrary and you have no control over it, which can be problematic if you want to focus on a single weapon type. You can also buy other equipment, like throwing weapons, shields, and so on. Trivia External links *Homepage Category:Games Category:Stubs Category:Indie games on Steam Category:2009 games